Fertilizing and planting at precise depths increases crop yields. Row cleaners clean the row line in front of fertilizing and/or planting apparatus to allow precise depth control. A row cleaner generally has a finger wheel mount, a pair of hubs mounted on the wheel mount and a finger wheel mounted on each hub.
Generally an upwardly projecting square post, with a plurality of vertically spaced holes, is attached to the top of known finger wheel mounts. The post slides into a short square tube mounted on the fertilizing and/or planting apparatus. The square tube has a pair of horizontally aligned holes. The depth of the row cleaner is manually adjusted with a pin through the holes in the tube and through a selected hole in the post. Known devices for automatically adjusting the depth of a row cleaner pivot and tilt the row cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,836 to Groff discloses a row cleaner with finger wheels that angle inwardly and forwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,375 to Winick et al. discloses a row cleaner with concave finger wheels that are spaced along the direction of travel, that angle inwardly and forwardly, and that angle inwardly and downwardly. The row cleaners of Groff and Winick et al. provide improved row cleaning. However, these row cleaners must be adjusted vertically, without tilting, to maintain equal depth for both finger wheels, and to maintain the forward and downward angles.